crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeffs return
It was christmas eve I was having a great night with my family we were all talking about passed events that had happened and so-forth. After about 4 hours my parents went outside to have a smoke. I went with them so that we could talk some more but then a familiar noise hit my ears. It was the sound of someone laughing. It sounded very happy almost ecstatic but at the same time slightly crazy. I saw a figure going on the street it looked familiar. It was wearing a grey hoodie and it had matted dark black hair. "Mom remember that story I told you, about the kid named jeff who went crazy?" "Yea baby I remember" my mother said. "That looks like him mom" "Jordan don't be silly jeff doesn't exist" I guess the figure heard me because it turned and looked directly at me and my fears were true. He took off his hood to reveal his face, the face that belonged to jeff himself. I wasn't scared at the moment because I was actually concerned for his health I yelled to him, "Jeff come to me I can help you out buddy!" I said in a gentle calming tone. He ran to the deck and knocked me over. Jeff is very slim and scrawny so I was able to easily push him off. "JEFF I JUST WANNA HELP!" I yelled. He began to laugh and kicked me in the chest breaking one of my ribs. He climbed on top of me and sliced a clean cut through my face. This infuriated me, I put him back down, knocked the knife out of his hand and grabbed it. "This is your last chance buddy I don't wanna do this" I said in a very angry tone. "You won't dare kill me, you are like me, you think about me on a daily basis don't you?" jeff said in a crazy tone. I didn't speak a word for what jeff said was true I always think about the boy. I constantly am afraid of who he will kill next. "Jeff, Jane will be here soon buddy" I said as I spat out the blood that fell into my mouth from my cut. "JORDAN BE CAREFUL!" my mother screamed. At this jeff looked at my mother and went after her. My mother avoided his blows and slapped him across the face. Jeff punched my mother and broke her nose. "THAT'S THE LAST STRAW JEFF YOU CAN HURT ME IF YOU WANT BUT AS SOON AS YOU HURT MY FAMILY THAT'S WHEN I GET MAD!!!" I said angerly for my rage was more than I had ever felt before. I put jeff into a headlock, kicked him between his legs and when he went down I smashed his head into the corner of a beam that was holding the deck up. "DAD GET YOUR PISTOL!" I yelled to my father who was bandaging my mothers nose. "YOU THINK THAT WILL STOP ME?! DON'T YOU GET IT?! I'LL NEVER DIE!!!" jeff said in a very angry growl of a voice. my father brought me his pistol, I put the barrel of it in jeff's mouth. "YOU HAD ALL THE CHANCES IN THE WORLD JEFF AND YOU BLEW IT!" I yelled at him. At this he started crying pitifully and begged me not to kill him. "I won't kill you if you promise not to ever come back here again!" I yelled. "I'M SORRY I DON'T WANNA DIE!" jeff cried out. I couldn't believe this, someone as twisted as jeff still had some emotion left inside of him. When he said these words I took the gun away. As I did this jeff grabbed me by the throat. My father saw this and picked jeff up and threw him on the ground hard. I pulled the trigger of the gun, I landed a shot in jeff's arm he fell to the ground. I went after him but somehow in the fight he got his knife back. When I got on top of him he sank the knife into my stomach. I passed out and woke up in the hospital 6 weeks later. "Momma is jeff dead?" "Yes baby. Daddy shot him in the chest 2 times, He won't be hurting you anymore." These words made me cry. I never wanted jeff dead. All I wanted was to help him out but he didn't want help. The words I said were simply to scare him. "Baby aren't you happy? Jeffs gone!" "NO MOM I'M NOT HAPPY! I NEVER WANTED HIM DEAD I WANTED TO HELP BUT HE FORCED MY HAND!" "Jordy calm down you're gonna hurt yourself baby." "Mom can we go home now I'm hungry" I said weakly. We got home and my mother made me some french fries and a grilled cheese. I went to bed but I wanted to see my scar. I looked in the mirror and something terrified me. The scar I had was in the shape of a smile, And the gash in my face went from my mouth to the top of my cheek. Jeff wanted me to be like him. I hope this calms your fears of jeff and I hope that you have respect for him now because he didn't know what he was doing.